


I Know What You Did Last Christmas

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, WonHui as Parents, kid!vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Jun and Wonwoo do their best to make this year's Christmas memorable.So why was Vernon so mad at them come Christmas morning?Written forSnapshots' Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	I Know What You Did Last Christmas

Wonwoo gets to work as soon as Junhui gives him the signal. Vernon’s asleep, knocked out after a huge Christmas Eve dinner. So if there's ever a time for him to play Santa Claus, it was now or never.

The irony is that neither he nor Junhui ever took Christmas seriously. The day was usually just about going on dates, sipping hot cocoa while walking along snowy streets, and marveling at the decorative lights. But then they received a foster placement, and suddenly they knew the importance of celebrating Christmas for a child.

Vernon’s wishlist wasn’t much. While some of their friends spend a lot on 200-dollar Legos, Vernon only asks for 2-dollar matchbox cars, a fleece blanket, and a beanie. Both Junhui and Wonwoo become increasingly aware of the child’s challenging past the longer he stays with them, fueling their determination to make sure Vernon has the best Christmas of his 5-year-old life in their home.

So while Junhui finishes up a batch of cookies in the kitchen, Wonwoo goes ahead to change into a Santa costume.

Wonwoo was busy putting presents under a Christmas tree when he heard Junhui’s trademark laughter, making him send a glare over his shoulder.

“What?” Junhui asks amidst his snickers. “You have to admit this is so unlike you, which makes it all the funnier to me.”

“It’s for Vernon,” Wonwoo mutters.

“I know it is,” Junhui says, expression softening. “You really do make a good dad, you know?”

Something in Junhui’s gaze, in his smile, in his voice made Wonwoo’s heart swell with pride. “I do have a good partner to back me up,” he says with a smile. “You’re the best anyone could ever ask for.”

Wonwoo sees Junhui visibly melt at his words, both knowing how important the sentiments were to them. It was challenging enough to be partners and get married, even at this day and age. It was a bigger struggle for them to have children. Whether or not Vernon gets to stay with them for the rest of his life, they want to make sure they do everything right.

Wonwoo extends an arm in Junhui’s direction, a silent gesture that he needs to be held just as much as his husband needs to feel grounded.

Junhui places the plate of freshly-baked cookies and warm cup of milk for Santa on the coffee table before making his way towards Wonwoo for a much needed hug. “Do you think he’ll like all the gifts we got him?” Junhui asks, uncertainty lacing his tone.

Wonwoo, not knowing the answer himself, presses his lips against Junhui’s instead.

As hopeful as they were the night before, Wonwoo and Junhui felt their spirits crashing down come morning.

It started the moment Vernon woke up. Instead of happily padding down the stairs, the couple heard purposeful stomping. There was no cheerful morning greeting, a steely glare towards Junhui in its place. Even when they coaxed him to eat breakfast, Vernon refused the meal Junhui cooked in favor of Wonwoo’s cereal bowl.

When Wonwoo notices Junhui turning his face away, likely to cover up his tears, he takes Vernon to the living room.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m mad,” Vernon huffs, arms crossing against his chest for emphasis.

“I can see that,” Wonwoo says, a slight smirk showing his bemusement. “Why are you mad?”

Vernon’s eyes widen, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. Wonwoo can see the inner battle the kid was having with himself, trying to gauge if what he was about to say would get him in trouble or not.

“Look,” Wonwoo starts. “Remember when you first came here? We told you that whatever it was that you’re going through, you can always tell us. We’ll never get mad at you and we’ll do our best to understand. Nothing you do or say will change how we feel about you.”

Vernon lets his guard down bit by bit the more Wonwoo speaks, and finally, he tattles.

“I saw papa kissing Santa Claus,” he whispers, or attempts to at least. Wonwoo’s sure that Junhui heard what Vernon said if the sound of plates crashing into the sink was any indication.

“What?”

“I woke up last night because I wanted to wait for Santa,” Vernon explains, his gaze trained on the couch for fear of Wonwoo’s reaction. “I wanted to tell him that I changed my mind about the gifts I asked him for. But when I came down, papa was kissing Santa. So now I’m mad because all I really want is a family but Santa is taking papa away from you, and I want both papa and daddy to be with me forever.”

Wonwoo’s eyes dart to the doorway when he notices a shadow looming, giving a silly excuse to Vernon so he can talk to his husband regarding a plan of attack.

“Please don’t fight with Papa,” comes Vernon’s soft plea.

“I promise.”

When Wonwoo makes it back to the kitchen, he finds Junhui slumped over the counter, shoulders shaking evidently in laughter.

“Stop laughing, this is serious!”

“It was you who decided to wear that outfit,” Junhui points out. “Now the kid thinks I’m cheating on you.”

“And that’s funny?”

“Of course it’s not. It’s depressing,” Junhui says, clearing his throat to stifle his laughter. “However, how are you going to clear my name without ruining Santa for him?”

Wonwoo blanches at the realization that his little idea may have just ruined Christmas for Vernon forever.

“Hey,” Junhui calls out softly, pulling him back to reality. “You do realize that this is the first time he’s called us Papa and Daddy, right?”

Wonwoo blinks rapidly, the words playing repeatedly in his head as they finally sink in.

“Who cares if Santa’s not real?” Wonwoo shrugs.

And he’s right. All Vernon needs to know is that his wish came true, and this family—Wonwoo, Junhui, and him—is all his.

“You’re still the one breaking the news about Santa to him.”


End file.
